herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dai-kun
Dai-Kun (ダイくん?) is Kyoryu Navy (キョウリュウネイビー Kyōryū Neibī?) and leader of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki, as well as the younger brother of Ami-neesan. Originally, Dai-kun was given the Tobaspino Zyudenchi to become Kyoryu Navy. But eventually, he becomes the new Kyoryu Red (キョウリュウレッド Kyōryū Reddo?), coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Dai-kun was the great-grandson of Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki. Hearing that his ancestors were heroes, he grew up idolizing them despite his weak-willed outlook. Dai, as well as his sister Ami-neesan and other successors were summoned by Wise Goddess Candelilla and given the Gabirevolver and wrongly accorded Zyudenchis. All of them transformed into new Kyoryugers and successfully defeated the Zorimas despite their inexperience. They eventually defeated and outmatched by the new Deboth generals until Zyudenryu Bragigas rescued them. While taking a walk at a park, he encountered a small white Zyudenryu Gabutyra but it ran away after being spotted. His massive regret of becoming a Kyoryuger was absorbed by the Remorseful Knight Arslevan until Gabutyra saved him and went out. Torin appeared to Dai-kun and revealed that the white T-Rex, Gabutyra was angered at Dai for his cowardly outlook. Witnessing his white color, Dai-kun thought his true color is white until Torin revealed that his white color is Dai-kun's lack of potential and gives him a Zyudenchi before disappearing. Ami-neesan and Nobuta spread the bad news to Dai-kun with Nobuta offered himself to go after them. Ami-neesan followed him, telling that even if she's weak, she can't abandon those in trouble. He secretly watched from a safer place, witnessing his teammates' success in gaining their true Brave as well as defeating two of the Debo Monsters. Gaos, Deboth's new leader intending to use the collected negative emotions to revive God Deboth until Arslevan backstabbed all of his subordinates, revealing them as his pawns and him as the true embodiment of God Deboth's regret. He had previously wiped the memories of the past Kyoryugers and Deboth Army from everyone as he absorbed his comrades. Arslevan grew into giant proportions as he took his leave in a dimensional gate. In order to honor his ancestor's success, Dai-kun jumped into the portal as well to stop him. After being ditched by Arslevan, Gabutyra saved him and turned red, revealing his true color. Gabutyra transformed into De Carnival Gun and used Torin's Zyudenchi, thus bringing him to his ancestor's era. After arriving in January 2014, Dai-kun met with the main six past Kyoryugers and he finally remembered his family's words about Brave. The transformed Kyoryugers used Gigant Kyoryuzin and expelled Arslevan back to future, as well sending Dai-kun back to his proper time. Back in 2114, Dai-kun regrouped with his teammates and receiving his Zyudenchi. They transformed into Kyoryugers and fight Arslevan and his armies as Candelilla sang the Earth's melody. Confronting Debo Yukidamonne and Natsudamonne, Kyoryu Red assumed Kyoryu Red Carnival Western and finished them with Zyuden Carnival Finish. Arslevan met his end when the Kyoryugers summoned their predecessors and used the Twelve Zyuden Great Brave Finish. While the Kyoryugers watched the evening sunset, Gaos, Sneldo and Hoshigaron revealed themselves to be alive and survived Arslevan's destruction. As they took their leave, the Kyoryugers still had no fear in their sight and tried to continue their ancestor's legacy. Personality A weak-willed person, Dai-kun is shown to be an easily shy person. He idolized his ancestors as heroes, which he wanted to live in. After Arslevan wanted to change the course of history by aiding Deboth in the past, Dai-kun put aside his cowardly outlook over his ancestor's pride, not wanting their sacrifices to be tarnished. This eventually changed him into a confident person. Family *Daigo Kiryu - Great-grandfather *Amy Yuuzuki - Great-grandmother *Ami-neesan - Sister *Dantetsu Kiryu - Great-great grandfather Gallery Screen-Shot-2014-07-16-at-10.16.14-PM.png FutureKyoryugers.png Screen-Shot-2014-07-16-at-10.18.37-PM.png Kyoryuger 100 years after.jpg C6b12-kyoryuger100yearsafternewteamcolours.png Kyouryuu100after.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings